Only Girl In The World
by DarkNotes
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are going around in circles. Most people only guess that it's Natsu, buy Lucy's dense as well. She thinks Natsu likes some other girl. Only if she was the only girl in the word...
1. Fairy Tail

**Hey! This is my first story so sorry in advance if it sucks!**

**Wish me luck!**

**-DarkNotes**

* * *

"Slanty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

Natsu and Gray were at it... again

Well, that's what you get when you're in the craziest guild in Magnolia; Fairy Tail

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Will you guys stop that?!", I yelled

"Not until Ice Cube loses!", Natsu yells back

"In your dreams Flame Brain!", Shouts Gray

I give up and go back to concentrating on my drink

Then, a blue haired mage came over and sat next to me

"Hey Lu-chan! What're you doing?", Says Levy

"Trying to do something that will _never_ happen", I reply

Levy looks over to Natsu and Gray

She said, "Speaking of Natsu... when are you gonna confess?"

"W-what are you t-t-talking a-about?", I stutter

"Oh come _on!_ Everyone knows that you got a crush on Natsu! The only person dense enough to miss that is him himself!", Exclaims Levy

"I-"

"Did I hear my name?", a voice interrupts

I turn around to see my one and only crush standing behind my chair

"N-natsu!"

"Hey Luce! So, you were talking about me?", Natsu smirks

"W-what? N-no!", I manage to get out

I could feel it as my cheeks were burning up

I look over to Levy and mouth, _Help me!_

She only grins and leaves the table

_Urghh! Curse you Levy!_

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

While I was fight Gray, I heard someone calling my name

Dragons have great hearing, so I could've heard it a mile away

Also, the person that said my name was yelling it _pretty _loud

I punch Gray one last time and walk over to the source of sound

Surprisingly, I ended up behind Lucy and Levy

"Did I hear my name?", I say

Lucy turns around to me

"N-natsu!"

I decide to mess with her

After all, I always get a fluttery feeling when i'm around her

Now's time for revenge (although she doesn't know that she's doing it)

"Hey Luce! So, you were talking about me?", I smirk

"W-what? N-no!", Says Lucy

She blushes all of the sudden

Then, she mouths something to... I don't really know actually

I was only concentrating on Lucy

Then, as if by magic, Mirajane appears behind the counter

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad?**

**I was rushing so... not the best story ever...**

**Well, bye!**

**Leave a review, thanks!**

**-DarkNotes**


	2. Denser Than A Rock

**Hey! Back with more! Hope you guys like it!**

**Shout outs: Lilyannnalu**

**Thanks for supporting me! It means a lot to me!**

**BTW! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA! HE IS AWESOME**

******Well, Here ya**** go!**

* * *

Previously...**  
**

_I was only concentrating on Lucy_

_Then, if by magic, Mirajane appears behind the counter_

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

When i'm the most desperate, help comes!

Mirajane suddenly is behind the counter

_My prayers have been answered!_

"Hey Natsu, you harassing Lucy?" The smile on her face disappears, and is replaced with her dark glare

"Uhhh... Nope!", Says Natsu sweetly

_Never again will I doubt Mira... Natsu is soo cute when he's trying to get out of trouble! Geez, I sound like one hell of a stalker_

Natsu interrupts my thoughts "Hey Luce, why are you blushing?"

At this comment, I darken even more

"N-no reason! I-i'm just gonna go home! Bye!" And I rush off before anyone can say anything

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Mira looked at me with her demon glare

"Uhhh... Nope!", I say, trying to sound innocent

I look over to a blushing Lucy

"Hey Luce, why are you blushing?", I ask

She blushed even harder

_Man, I like one heck of a weirdo..._

She mumbled,"N-no reason! I-i'm just gonna go home! Bye!" And rushed off like she was late for something

"What was that all about?" I say to Mira

Mira says,"So you _have _been harassing her!"

"W-what? N-no! I don't know-"

Mira again, gave me her stare

I ran away as fast as I could, heading to Lucy's

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_Thank GOODNESS I got away... Why was Natsu like that? Maybe he- Nah! He likes Lisanna! ...Right?!_

I heard the window open with a _Click!_

"Natsu?!"

"Um... hey!"

"What're you doing here?"

"Don't I always come here?"

"Y-yeah b-but- UGH! Nevermind!"

_He doesn't even notice my feelings! No wonder... He definitely likes her... i'm in love with a guy denser than a rock!_

-Time Skip- 4 hours later

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on Lucy's couch, waiting for her to get out of the shower

_How long does it take for a girl to take a freaking shower?!_

_Maybe i'll go out... just for a few minutes..._

I jumped out of the window and into the night

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Ahhh... That was a nice bath!", I say to no one

I step out of the shower and put on a towel

I open the door, and Natsu's gone

_If I slept one more night with that guy, I would've died_

But, I say that to myself every night

I toss on my pajamas and get under the covers and fall into a deep sleep...

* * *

**This is a bad chapter... Gome'nasai!**

**It's nine o' clock at night and I couldn't sleep so...**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! I didn't proofread!**

**Hope you liked it! Follow for updates!**

**Leave a review, thanks!  
**

**Write on! -DarkNotes**


	3. Warmth

**I really have nothing to say... maybe at the end...**

**Before I forget,Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA! HE IS AWESOME**

**Well, here ya go!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_Why is the bed so... warm?!_

I open my eyes to see another body in my bed

"NATSU!"

His eyes flutter open

*_Flashback*_

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

_Well, Lucy better be done by now, I've been gone for half an hour!_

I jump through her window and hear her soft snoring

She was asleep

_Might as well get in bed_

I got butterflies in my stomach at that thought

I climbed into her bed and fell asleep...

*_End of flashback*_

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I woke up to Lucy's voice

I didn't actually know what she was saying, but all I heard was "Natsu"

My eyes open to the sight of a cherry...

Oh, wait, that was Lucy

"Luce, is that you? Or a cherry?", I tease her

"Now, why exactly are you blushing?", I say, smirk on my face

"N-no reason.. NOW GET OUT OF MY BED!", she screamed

And man, was she _loud_

"Ow, Lucy. You know dragons have good hearing!", I exclaim

Her face turns back to normal, and she giggles

"Huh?!", I say, confused

"I know, that's why I screamed it", she says through her giggles

She then turns serious

She said, "Now... get out of my bed!"

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

He looked confused

I had a giggle fit

"I know, that's why I screamed it", I say to Natsu

"Now... get out of my bed!", I say, again

"Aww... can't I stay for five more minutes?", he pleads, laying back down

I thought about it

_He _does _have this... warmth. After all, he's a fire dragon slayer_

"...Fine!", I finally give in

He grins and shuts his eyes

I go back to sleep too...

Until I feel something warm snake around my waist...

* * *

**How did you like it?**

**Leave a review, thanks!**

**I actually wasn't planning on a cliff-hanger... although I don't know ****_what_**** I ended that chapter with**

**Well, follow for updates!**

**Write on! -DarkNotes**


	4. Iron grip

**Hey guys! This ****_may _****be the last chappy...**

_**MAY...**_

**Notice I said ****_MAY_****... I might update...**

**I might not...**

**YOU NEVER KNOW! Hehehe...**

**BTW, ****I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! HIRO MASHIMA DOES! HE IS AWESOME!**

**Well, here ya go!**

* * *

Previously...

_I go back to sleep too..._

_Until I feel something warm snake around my waist..._

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

The familiar scent of her flooded into me as I put my arm around her slender waist

_I don't ever want her to leave... Wait... WHERE DID _THAT _COME FROM?!_

And just like that, I fell asleep

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I tried to get his arm off me, but he was asleep

_Damn you Natsu! Why do you have to be so cute when you're sleeping?!_

_Oh great, I'm falling for him all over again_

_Get yourself together Lucy!_

I struggled to get out of his clutches, but I failed miserably

Just then, I heard a soft chuckle

I shifted over and saw that Natsu was WIDE AWAKE

"Nats- mph"

I stopped

* * *

**If that was a late update, Gomen!**

**Also, I lied! This isn't the last chappy!**

**I had trouble with it so... ****Sorry if its so short and SUCKS, gomen! ^.^ It was just a little drabble to get my mind working again!**

**My brain totally shut down on me xD**

**'Till next time!**

**Write on! -DarkNotes**


End file.
